


The Perpetual Rebound

by penlex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterglow is important, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Mary Sue, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Threesomes, but only for a little bit, marauder-era, surprise kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius likes sex. He sleeps with random girls (and sometimes boys). Little does he know, Remus has done some of his own sleeping around, and they seem to have a lot in common...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on hpfandom.net, back in the day. unedited in the move. a relic.

It all started innocently enough, Remus supposed. Well, not really – Sirius _was_ involved, after all. But on Remus’s part all was innocent. At first.

The first one was Lily, which had greatly surprised Remus. After all, Lily hated all four of them. Well, the three of them, who didn’t constitute an ‘us’ in Remus’s case.

Anyway, the first one was Lily. Sirius and James had made a bet. The agreement was this – if Sirius could get Lily to sleep with him within two weeks, he was God and James would pay him ten galleons. If not, he would pay James four. The reason was this – James was trying to console himself on, yet again, failing to woo Lily himself by saying that she was either a) a lesbian or b) completely heartless and that, with either option, no man could get in her pants, no matter his charm. Sirius told him he was mental, and thus the bet.

So, the first one was Lily.

Remus definitely had doubts that Lily was _Sirius’s_ first, but she was Remus’s. Sirius had succeeded with flying colours. His nickname was now not Padfoot but Zeus, King of All Gods, and he had come into possession of not ten but _eleven_ brand new shiny gold galleons. And bragging rights, which, according to Sirius, were the best part. He even bragged to Lily, rudely calling her Evans the whole time.

Lily and Remus were friends – just friends, really! She talked to him about everything, and he talked to her about everything except being a Lycanthrope and Sirius. Sirius, inexplicably, was _always_ a touchy subject, even before Lily was the First One.

She was talking to him about Sirius when the anti-innocence started. She was allowed to talk about anything, after all, but when it was Sirius, Remus was a little quieter than usual. He was sure that was okay, though. Usually, when Lily talked about Sirius, she needed to vent. Saying too much to a venting Lily could be hazardous to one’s health.

“I mean, I know the arsehole’s your you friend, Remus, but honestly. He’s got to be the world’s _biggest_ berk.” Lily had told him harshly. They’d been in the girls’ dormitory. (Together, they’d found a way to let Remus up there. He’d been reluctant at first, but Lily had told him that any girl who didn’t trust him when in her pants was completely insane, anyway. In fact, Lily undressed in front of Remus all the time. He always ended up blushing, and failing miserably while trying not to stare.)

Remus nodded. He honestly didn’t have any trouble at all believing Sirius to be a berk. It was, after all the truth, and one cannot _really_ deny the truth. Not really.

Lily was changing into her pyjamas. She pulled off her shirt – Remus blushed – and moved to unhook her bra. Remus was going to stop her, really, he was, but he wasn’t quite fast enough.

“Whoa, Lily, what –” The bra fell to the floor. Remus swallowed hard. “– are you doing?” he muttered to the ceiling.

“Oh, drop the façade, Remus,” Lily said irritably. “We both know you’re about as gay as they come.” She slipped off her jeans, revealing a thong. Remus squeaked.

“Um, we do?” Again, to the ceiling, though he couldn’t exactly help seeing Lily out of the corner of his eye. She’d frozen.

“You’re not gay?” she asked.

“Um, no?” Remus really wished the ceiling would talk back. Maybe that would be a good enough distraction. Lily snorted.

“You honestly expect me to believe that, Remus?” she wondered. “No offence.” She went to pull off the thong, and Remus slapped both hands over his eyes.

“No, really Lily, I’m not!” he assured her desperately. He gulped again, not really meaning to peer through two fingers so he could still see her. “Please, please, put some clothes on,” he begged, covering his eyes fully again.

And then she was almost on top of him – he could smell her, so close, and _so_ naked. She pulled his hands away from his face and put them on her breasts instead, kissing him. Remus was too shocked to react, at first, but then he jumped away.

“Whoa, Lily,” he soothed, as if calming a frightened horse. “Whoa.” She smiled and approached again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wanted to push her away, but all his instincts – especially strong, thanks to ‘His Furriness’ – demanded he not resist her advances.

“I don’t want to be like him, Lily,” Remus managed feebly. “Everyone he’s ever slept with no doubt hates him.”

“I’m not allowed to hate you, Remus,” Lily replied. “ _I’m_ using _you_.”

And so the first one was Lily.


	2. A Rainy Rendezvous

The rain was pouring down in copious amounts all over Hogsmeade. There wasn’t a single place you could escape from it; even the roof of the Three Broomsticks was leaking. Not that it would’ve mattered if she could’ve escaped the rain; she had to be back at Hogwarts in five minutes, before the gates closed and she was locked out of the school until the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Natalie trudged through the mud, cursing and swearing under her breath. Another roar of thunder sounded through the town, shaking the very sky itself. It rumbled on, seeming to get closer. Then there was lightning. Lightning that didn’t flash, but just lit up the street and stayed. Natalie paused and looked behind her.

It was Black. On his motorcycle. There was a rumour going around school that it flew. Natalie rolled her eyes. Black was such a show off. Not that he didn’t deserve to be; after all, he _was_ the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts, including the upper-classmen.

“Hey, Nat!” Black called down to her from his bike. He was the only person in the entire world that called her Nat. She hated it. “Aw, mate, you wanna ride back?” He was also the only person in the entire world that called her mate. She hated that, too.

But what did she have to lose, anyway? It was either that or trudge up to Hogwarts in the mud, and most likely not make it in time. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and shrugged.

“Sure, I suppose,” she said. He smiled that charming smile that always disarms you, no matter how hard you try not to let it; the one that just freezes you in place, even though Sirius Black is picking you up and putting you in front of him on his flying motorcycle.

Black leaned up close to her to put his hands on the handlebars of his bike and revved the engine.

“Ready?” he whispered in her ear. Natalie shivered, and nodded. She _definitely_ was ready.

Remus nearly tripped when walking up the stairs from the library to the Gryffindor Common room. He adjusted the seven heavy books in his arms and continued up the steps, watching his footing more carefully now.

Despite his careful watch, Remus didn’t quite see the small huddle of girl that was crying in the corner of the stairwell. He tripped violently over her stretched out leg, spilling his books everywhere. Hearing her soft sobbing, Remus pushed the books into something vaguely resembling a pile next to her, and turned to help without getting up.

It was Natalie. She was one of Remus’s closest friends, outside of Lily (personally, Remus was surprised that she was still friends – and just friends – with him after she was the First One) and the Marauders, and he wanted to help her. In the time he’d known her, she had been easy to make cry, but hard to push out of the cheerful and attentive atmosphere of her friends and Common Room in Hufflepuff. He wondered what could have happened.

“Natalie?” Remus touched her shoulder gently, and she flew into his arms. He blinked a few times in surprise, but then hugged her and rocked her side to side a little bit. That had always seemed to calm her down so she could think about whatever it was that was wrong and put it into proportion. “What’s wrong?”

“S-S-S –”

“Sirius?” Remus offered. Natalie nodded vigorously, with a hiccup. Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes, he can be a bit of a prat, can’t he? What did he do?”

“ _Me!_ ” Natalie said, sobbing harder than ever all over the front of Remus’s baby-blue button-down shirt, rolled up to the elbow. He rubbed her back soothingly, even though, “Oh,” was all he could come up with to say.

Remus held Natalie there on the floor, ignoring his books, until she stopped crying. With a hiccup, she partially uncurled herself from him and looked him in the face.

“Thank you,” she whispered hoarsely. “I don’t know too many people who would have done that. I mean, aside from girls.” Remus stared at her with a resigned-looking expression on his face, until she giggled, and covered her mouth with one hand.

“I’m sorry!” she said, with another giggle. “That sounded almost like an insult, didn’t it?” Remus nodded almost imperceptibly. He didn’t want to upset her again, and it wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to being called a girl, anyway. He _was_ friends with Sirius, after all.

With another giggle (Remus personally didn’t find it all that funny) Natalie shook her head at herself, and then curled up against Remus’s chest again.

“That’s good, though, you know,” she told Remus quietly. “Being sensitive like that. Because, sometimes a girl just isn’t enough.” Natalie glanced up at Remus through her lashes. “Sometimes that’s not enough upper-body strength for a good hug.” Remus smiled and squeezed her shoulders. She sighed, resting her head against his chest, and he put his chin on the top of her head, enjoying the smell of her hair.

After a while Natalie spoke again. “If someone sees us like this, everyone’s going to think we’re dating.” Remus chuckled lightly, the sound coming out like a snort because of his nose’s proximity to Natalie’s hair.

“Nah,” he assured her. “They all think I’m gay.” Natalie laughed, and Remus was glad to hear the sound, because it meant that she definitely wasn’t crying anymore.

“You’re not?” she asked. Remus wasn’t quite as glad to hear that. He sighed (more like huffed) into Natalie’s hair. “I take that as a no. You know, even _Lily_ thinks you’re gay?” Now Remus smiled again, flooded suddenly with memory.

“Not anymore.” Remus had meant it to come out like a statement that had obviously been proven several times, but instead it came out kind of like a purr. Natalie gasped and pushed back from him slightly, looking up again.

“You slept with her, didn’t you?” she demanded. Remus blushed, regretting saying anything. But he nodded anyway. The only person he’d ever lied to was Sirius. He wasn’t going to change that now. Natalie cocked her head in thought. “Are you still sleeping with her?” Remus shook his head.

“It was a one-time thing,” he said quietly, with no small amount of… longing, maybe? Natalie’s eyes narrowed.

“So you’re like Black, then,” she growled. Remus shook his head quickly.

“Definitely not. In fact, I pride myself on not being like him. Strange isn’t it, being that he’s my best friend?” But Natalie didn’t stop glaring.

“If you’re not like Black, why was it a one-time thing?” Remus sighed. He didn’t really want to have to explain this. He would anyway, though, they both knew he would. He didn’t want Natalie to be mad at him. Not only did he highly value her friendship, but (despite her house) Natalie was definitely in to revenge something fierce.

“Well, she’d just slept with Sirius, you see –”

“So you took advantage of her!” Natalie snapped, trying to get away from him. He held her fast, using that upper-body strength she’d mentioned earlier. He had a lot more of it than people gave him credit for.

“No! That’s not it at all, Natalie. Just hear me out, okay?” She settled down a little, but was still leaning away from him and glaring. “Okay, so she’d just slept with Sirius, and obviously was upset. She wasn’t upset like you were – are, though. She was more angry and she needed to vent, so she was venting to me, and then she was undressing and I was trying not to look –”

“ _Trying_ , Remus?” Remus gave Natalie a very desperate-seeming look.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do not possess super-human self-control, and Lily is very attractive,” he explained. Natalie rolled her eyes, definitely muttering ‘boys’ under her breath. Remus ignored that and continued. “Anyway, she told me to stop pretending to need to try not to look, because I was gay, and I tried to convince her that I wasn’t and she didn’t believe me, and then she was practically naked, and then she _was_ naked, and then she was taking my hands off of my eyes, and then they were on her _breasts_ , and –” Remus took a breath and let it out in a rush. “Needless to say, it all happened very quickly, and it was hectic, and very good.” He blushed crimson at the last, having not meant to say it out loud. But Natalie was smiling. That was a good idea.

“So _she_ used _you_ ,” she clarified. Remus nodded.

“She even told me that’s what she was doing,” he said. “And that she wasn’t allowed to hate me like she hated Sirius.” Natalie cocked her head.

“Ditto,” she said. Remus barely had time to register the word before Natalie was snogging him. Remus pushed her away gently, and was about to tell her no, but he was distracted by the calculating look on her face.

“What’s that look for?” he asked her. She smiled mischievously.

“Didn’t you know? You can tell where a person’s sensitive spots are by their personality.” After a few more seconds in which Remus processed this new information, Natalie put one finger on the back of his neck, where his skull met his spine, and one in the small of his back under his shirt. She pushed gently, and then rolled the two fingers around twice.

Remus gasped, and let a small, “oh,” escape his lips. He was surprised at the amount of pleasure he felt at those two fingers and those two spots. Natalie’s smile grew to a grin.

“Is your resistance waning, Remus?” she asked.

Natalie was the second one.


	3. Prude

They’d dated for two weeks (Sirius had complained to Remus about how prude she was the whole time) before having sex. Remus could see Sirius waiting for him in the doorway of the staircase up to the boys’ dormitories, ready to tell all about it. Remus knew he’d get bored and run off any second. Probably after another girl.

Remus didn’t really care that he wouldn’t get the scoop. He knew what Sirius would say this time, anyway. _Oh, she was great, yeah, amazing, she was. But just not Afterglow Material, this time. I’ll give her another chance down the road, though. She’ll get better._ Remus was not in the mood to listen to it.

Amy was his friend, too, and she was crying right now, on top of him. She wasn’t even fully dressed, Sirius had kicked her out so soon. Her bra strap was down nearly to her elbow, giving Remus the definite suspicion that she hadn’t hooked it before leaving. Her shirt was crooked, her jeans were open, and she only had one sock on much less any shoes. Her makeup (Remus had always thought she wore too much) was smeared and her blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles.

“He kicked me out as soon as we were done, Remus!” Amy shouted. Well, sobbed, really, but in an extremely loud manner. Remus flinched.

“I know,” Remus tried soothingly. Amy hit his shoulders with shaking fists.

“He kicked me out! He said, ‘Sorry, Amy, but you’re just not _Afterglow Material_.’ How can you be friends with him, Remus?” Remus sighed and closed his eyes as Amy rested her head on his shoulder, her makeup and tears staining his khaki button-down (sleeves rolled up to the elbows) a muddy-looking brown.

“I don’t know,” he answered her. The response he got was a watery, “Not Afterglow Material…” With another sigh, more annoyed this time, Remus pulled Amy up straight and looked directly into her eyes with an intensity he reserved for life-threatening situations and Lily (which could be near-identical things,depending on the circumstances).

“Amy,” he said. “Sirius has got to have slept with about a thousand girls, and every single one of them he’s deemed ‘not Afterglow Material.’ I’m sure you were wonderful, Amy. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” That only made Amy cry harder, and Remus wondered what he’d said wrong.

“You really mean it, Remus?” she asked, staining the shoulder of his shirt some more. She continued without giving him a chance to reply. “Oh, thank you, Remus – you always know what to say.” Remus smiled in relief, glad he hadn’t hurt her like Sirius so obviously had.

“Hey,” he asked. “Wanna go get some chocolate? I bet it’ll make you feel better.” Remus definitely knew for sure that chocolate would make Amy feel better. Chocolate could make you feel better no matter what, he knew it from experience. To Remus’s delight, Amy sat up and grinned brightly at him.

“Sure do,” she said. She got off him and straightened her shirt, leading the way out, Remus, weak with relief, following.

Thinking back on it, Remus could say with conviction that none of it had been his fault. Amy had lured him into it with chocolate. Sure, there was plenty more chocolate in the kitchens, but Amy definitely had the best piece in the whole batch.

Amy was pushing him backwards now, kissing his neck. His eyes were closed. Amy put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him roughly down.

Remus landed on a bed, but he was much too caught up to object now. He slid a hand gracefully up Amy’s jean-clad leg and quickly slipped it underneath the still undone waistline. She arched her back at his touch, leaning her head back, her blonde hair cascading down to tickle his knuckles. Her breasts ended up nearly in his face. With a small smile, Remus stuck his tongue between them. She giggled.

Amy pushed Remus backwards, and he followed the 'suggestion' without any kind of resistance, even pulling her with him. She licked a trail down his cheek and slid her hands under his shirt.

Amy was the third one..


	4. Bad Remus

They all really should’ve known from the light thumping noises coming from upstairs, but they hadn’t heard any moans, so they let it go. Remus realized the mistake when a girl came storming down the stairs and out of the room with only most, but not all, of her clothes on, the words ‘arsehole’ and ‘pig’ the only things intelligible in her angry muttering. Remus saw as she passed that there were tear tracks down her cheeks.

The girl’s name was Madeline. She and Remus weren’t friends, but even so, Remus was especially peeved about Sirius’s latest conquest. Sirius came down the stairs next, looking extremely satisfied with himself. Remus glared at him.

“A fourth year, Sirius?” he growled. “Really?” Honestly, Remus thought as he left the Common Room after Madeline. How low could you get?

“Madeline!” Remus called after the retreating figure. “Hey, Madeline!” She whirled around, tears falling again.

“Oh, fuck off, Lupin; the four of you are all exactly the same! Well, I’ve learned my lesson and you’re not getting in my pants!” The people in the Common Room could all see it. At first Remus looked hurt, but then, one feature at a time, his facial expression changed into one of righteous, insulted anger. He folded his arms.

“I beg your pardon.” The entire Common Room flinched. Not one of them (except Sirius) had ever heard Remus Lupin speak that coldly to anyone except Sirius. The Portrait Hole decided that moment would be a good one to close, to the chagrin of the Common Room’s current inhabitants. They all wondered what would happen to Madeline. Well, all except Lily and Amy. They already knew what would happen. In their minds, it was officially just what happened in this situation.

Remus caught up with Madeline in a hallway just outside the Charms corridor. She turned on him when it was obvious that she couldn’t outrun him, and slapped him hard in the face. Remus put a hand to his cheek.

“Hey!” he protested indignantly. “I didn’t do anything to you!” She glared fiercely at him.

“No, but your best mate did,” she growled.

“We’re not the same person.” Remus’s growl was much more intimidating, without being any manlier at all. It was more beastly instead. And then he was up against the wall, with a fourth year Slytherin’s tongue down his throat. He pushed her gently away.

“Like I said, Madeline,” he soothed. “We’re not the same person.”

“I know,” she said. “But I’ve heard from the other girls… The ones who slept with you right after that pig… You’ll let me stay as long as I want, won’t you?” Remus sighed.

“Madeline –” But then she bit him, and all semblance of reason fled his mind.

Remus was thoroughly enjoying himself. For a fourth year, Madeline was _extremely_ good in bed. Actually, for any year, she was extremely good in bed. She was fast-pace, kinky, and creative. She didn’t care if Remus was rough; in fact she liked it very much, and was rough back. And she didn’t mind making a bit of noise, either.

Madeline’s nails scraped slowly down Remus’s sides. Remus panted in her ear. He’d never thought that being scratched could feel so good, but he loved it. He bit the lobe of Madeline’s ear, and she laughed a low and sexy chuckle.

Madeline’s hands moved away from Remus’s sides to smack his arse lightly, urging him to increase his pace while Madeline’s tongue drew wet patterns down his neck. He obeyed her silent request.

“Yes,” she hissed. Slytherins always seemed to hiss things. Remus wondered why he’d never realized how hot that was before. Madeline moaned quietly as Remus lightly circled her nipple with the tip of his thumb and pinched the skin of her neck between his teeth. Remus definitely enjoyed biting.

Madeline was scratching him again, this time across his back. She’d courteously managed to avoid scratching any of his scars so far, but she was on perilous territory now, and she didn’t seem to be paying attention. Remus wasn’t worried, though. He’d discovered pain as a source of pleasure, and if she hurt him now, he knew he would love it.

Madeline’s nails scraped against one of Remus’s scars just as he thought that he’d love it. He’d definitely been right. It felt _so_ good. Remus cried out in pleasure. He’d never done that before.

“Aahh, do it again,” he growled in her ear. She gave him another sexy chuckle before obeying. She scratched a bigger, more sensitive scar, and she scratched it hard. Remus bit her shoulder, just as hard, and a loud moan clawed its way out his throat and into her skin, which broke under the assault of Remus’s teeth. He let go when she did, and he panted against the teeth-marks, making her moan. She scratched him again.

“Yes! Oh god, _Madeline_ , yes. Oh, again.” The words were coming out of Remus’s mouth without his consent, but he didn’t care as long as Madeline kept scratching him like that. She dug her nails in as hard as she could, and Remus cried out again. He bit her ear, her neck, her shoulder. He squeezed her breasts, not too hard, but definitely not gently either. She moaned his given name as he ran his tongue over every one of his bites. Madeline moved her hands around to Remus’s front, pausing, nails to skin, at a scar on Remus’s hip. He moaned just in anticipation.

“ _Yes,_ ” he told her. “Them too.” She proceeded to scratch just about every scar on Remus’s body. It was, without even a shadow of a doubt, the best sex Remus had ever had.

“Scratch _harder_ ,” he kept snarling in Madeline’s ear. She’d chuckle and scold him, “Bad Remus, what a dirty request.” But she obeyed every time, and that was all Remus had cared about at the time.

This was going to happen again.


	5. Such Gossip

“I was his first,” Lily bragged.

“I got him to tell me all about you,” Natalie countered.

“Oh, yeah?” Amy said. “Well, I introduced him to foodsmut.” Lily and Natalie raised their eyebrows in question. “Chocolate,” Amy told them, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which if you knew Remus very well, it was.

There was a low chuckle from the corner where Madeline, a Slytherin fourth year leaned against the wall nursing a butterbeer. With a gracefully raised eyebrow, she moved away from the wall to perch on the arm of Natalie’s chair.

“ _I_ got him to shout,” she hissed to the other three girls. They gasped. “ _And_ I slept with him twice.”

“Well,” Lily said reasonably. “Did you sleep with Black twice?” Madeline shook her head, then snorted.

“Barely even once, he kicked me out so soon,” she muttered, taking another sip of her drink. The other three nodded. They knew how she felt.

They’d been surprised to see her here. Lily had used a spell (one of her own invention, a charm) to detect every girl who’d ever slept with Remus. They couldn’t fake it because the spell looked for both his magical and physical signature on them. The spell would then send out invitations to tea every Wednesday to the girls. Contrary to popular belief, Lily loved to gossip, and Remus was one of her favourite people to talk about. She wanted to know what he was up to.

The room Lily had picked for the occasion currently held about eight girls, and according to the record of invites her spell had made for her, two more should be coming.

“So… How did you do it?” Natalie asked Madeline timidly. Madeline grinned wickedly at her companions.

“I scratched him,” she said simply.

“You scratched him?” Amy repeated dumbly. Madeline nodded.

“On his scars. You know, the ones on his back. And his chest. There are some on his face, too, but I didn’t scratch those, obviously.”

“And he liked that?” Lily wondered.

“Well, he shouted, didn’t he?” Madeline demanded. “And he begged me to do it again.”

“He didn’t beg,” Amy contradicted, leaning back in her chair as if that proved her point.

“He did,” Madeline insisted. “Over and over again.”

“He did _not_ beg,” Amy retorted.

“Yes, he did,” Madeline assured her. “Of course, he begged in a rather forceful and demanding way, but he definitely begged.”

“Hm,” Natalie said.

“What?” asked Lily. Natalie shrugged.

“Trying to imagine Remus forceful and demanding…” Madeline grinned.

“He bites too,” she told them. Contrary to popular belief, Madeline loved to gossip too, and she especially loved to be the one to reveal juicy information first. The three other girls gasped again.

“No way,” Amy huffed.

“Where d'you reckon this came from, then?” Madeline pulled the neck of her blouse over her shoulder to show the other three an angry red bite mark. It was obvious Remus had broken her skin, and they could easily make out each individual tooth mark. Lily reached out and ran her middle finger over the bite.

“Remus has larger canines than average, doesn’t he?” she mused. A sly and, if Lily was honest with herself, sexy smirk graced Madeline’s features. Lily smiled. Madeline reminded her of Severus, only female and less rude.

“Definitely,” Madeline confirmed. There was a pause in their conversation in which Lily, Natalie, and Amy all just stared in awe a Madeline. In the space of five or ten minutes, the fourth year had become their role-model.

“You know, it was a definite surprise to see you here,” Lily told Madeline suddenly. Madeline glared at the redhead.

“Why?” she demanded. “Because I’m a Slytherin?”

“No.” Lily shook her head. “Because you’re a fourth year. I wouldn’t have expected Remus to allow himself to sleep with someone that much younger than him.” Madeline shrugged.

“It’s only two years,” she reminded them. Lily smiled.

“Right,” Lily agreed. “Let me rephrase: I didn’t really mean that much younger than _him_ , just that young in general, I suppose.” Madeline only shrugged again. The girls went on gossiping late into the afternoon, until it was nearly evening and time to head to dinner. They left all at once, but arrived at the Great Hall at different times, so as not to arise suspicion and rumour.

“Hey, Moony,” Sirius called across their dormitory through the door of the bathroom where Remus was brushing his teeth. “You know there’s a rumour going around that you’ve slept with almost all the girls I have?” Remus grunted noncommittally. Sirius was shocked.

“But, Moony,” he complained. “They’re making you out to be, I dunno, some sort of whore or something.” Remus wondered what that made Sirius. “I mean, don’t you want to protect your un-played v-card?” Remus spit out his mouthful of toothpaste and exited the bathroom, shrugging.

“It’s better than the rumour that I’m gay,” he said, still not denying nor confirming anything. He didn’t know why he was letting Sirius go on thinking he was a virgin. But then again, Sirius was always a touchy subject, even before there was sex involved.


	6. It's Just One More, After All

Remus and Madeline had agreed to meet in the Library before heading off somewhere unused to have their third ‘interaction.’ Remus had gone early, to look at the books a bit before he was too distracted to do so. He’d been there for fifteen minutes when a seventh year, Jessica, if Remus remembered correctly, came storming in, slamming things around and crying something awful. Her blouse was only half buttoned.

Remus cocked his head and watched her for a while. He had by now seen the inevitable pattern, and wondered how this was going to work, if he was still sleeping with Madeline. There were several things he’d done with, to, and for her, but he knew he’d never cheat. On anybody. Perhaps the pattern would be broken tonight.

Madeline came in exactly two minutes later and stopped on the other side of Jessica from Remus. Madeline glanced at Jessica, who was muttering under her breath about ‘that pig,’ and then at Remus. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow and a wicked grin broke across her face, that glint in her eyes that said she’d found something new for Remus to try.

“Oh, Lord,” Remus whispered. “I’m going straight to Hell.”

Remus was lying naked in some nameless person’s bed with two equally naked girls, one dark-haired and pale on the left, and one light-haired and tan on the right. They were asleep, but Remus was staring up at the ceiling, wondering if he should be more worried about his metal health (or possible lack thereof) or STDs.

It was Wednesday again.

“ _No way!_ ” Lily, Natalie, and Amy shouted it at the same time.

“No, it can’t be,” Amy argued. “Remus would never.” Natalie nodded vigorously in agreement, adding an “Ever!” for extra emphasis.

“He so would,” Madeline told them. She pointed over to the new girl, the blonde seventh year. “See her? Her name’s Jessica, and you can ask her, since she was there.” Lily, with narrowed eyes, did exactly that.

“Hey, Jessica? Did you, Madeline, and Remus have a threesome?” Jessica smiled.

“Uhuh,” she purred. “He is _so_ much better in bed than Black.” Lily, Natalie, and Amy rounded on Madeline.

“A threesome?!” they demanded. “How did you convince him to do that?” Madeline shrugged in her lazily sexy way.

“It’s just one more, after all,” she said with a smirk.


	7. Oh My God

Remus was working on his Potions assignment and waiting for midnight so he could go meet Madeline again when he heard someone muttering under their breath behind him. He smiled. It’d been about a week, and he’d been waiting for it to happen again. Remus felt guilty about it, but he was looking forward to turning around and finding an upset girl to comfort. He almost wished that she wouldn’t really be all that upset, or maybe she’d be smart enough not to be comforted by him, just to punish himself for being such a… pig. He sighed at the thought, but turned around anyway.

They were definitely all that upset, and they definitely needed comforting, and they were headed right for him. But… They weren’t a girl. They were Gideon Prewett, younger brother of Fabian Prewett (who’d left Hogwarts a year ago) and older brother of Molly Prewett. Gideon plopped down on the floor at Remus’s feet.

“So I’ve heard the rumours, Lupin,” he said bluntly. “And I’d like to know if they’re true.” Remus gaped at him for a few seconds before stuttering out a reply.

“R-right, yeah – yeah, they are. I mean, the ones with Sirius when, and then they… me, and, but – but not the ones that say I’m gay. I mean, I don’t – I don’t really, um, know yet?” He sighed, realizing he was not only babbling, but also making only a small bit of sense. Gideon smiled at him.

“Yeah, I get it, Lupin, relax,” he purred. His smile widened. “And close your mouth. Or I’ll put something in it.” Remus’s mouth snapped shut, but his eyes widened to compensate.

“Right,” he rasped. “T-time? Place?” Gideon smirked.

“Whenever,” he said. “Wherever. Bet I’ll find you in the library anytime, right?” His eyes sparkled as he got to his feet.

“Right,” Remus croaked. Then he remembered Madeline. “Oh, Gideon?” Gideon raised an eyebrow. “Um, there – there might be someone else, er, joining us…” Gideon grinned.

“Never would’ve figured you were the type of person, Lupin,” he said. Remus couldn’t help but grin back, it was contagious.

“You’d never figure me to like biting and scratching either, would you?” he countered, without really meaning to say anything out loud. Gideon’s grin widened.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” he purred, then walked toward the Portrait Hole. Remus gaped after him. “Close your mouth, Lupin,” Gideon called back. “My threat still stands.”

“Is it really a threat?” Remus wondered slyly. Gideon stopped and smirked over his shoulder, a classic come hither look that melted Remus’s brain.

“Oh, I definitely like you.” Then he was gone. Remus turned back to his Potions assignment and stared at it blankly for a few seconds, before really realizing what had just happened. He jumped up from his seat as if he’d been burned.

“OH MY GOD!” Remus raced around his armchair and skidded to a halt in front of the girls’ dormitories staircase (he couldn’t go up when there were other people in the Common Room in case they were reported.) “Lily!” he shrieked girlishly. “LILY!!”

“Okay, Remus.” Remus was pacing back and forth in front of the Restricted Section, to the irritated distress of Madame Pince. Madeline was trying to calm him down. She’d just told him she wasn’t going to ‘interact’ with him and Gideon tonight. “Listen up. A first, any first, should be a first, and a threesome is _not_ a first.” Remus stopped pacing and looked at her in confusion.

“ _What?_ ” Madeline rolled her eyes.

“Your first time with a boy, Remus,” she said slowly. “Should be with just you and that boy, so you can really get the effect of sex with a boy. If I’m there, it’s sex with a boy _and_ a girl, and that should be the second step, so that you can tell if you like sex with a boy, and can decide what you would like best with both. Get it?” Remus nodded and started up his pacing again.

“Doesn’t mean I like it, though,” he grumped. Madeline gave him a funny look, and he stopped pacing again.

“You can always say no, Remus,” she told him gently. Remus smiled.

“I know, Madeline. I’ve always known that.” He sighed. “I’m not freaking out because I want to say no and think I can’t, I’m freaking out because I _don’t_ want to say no.” Madeline rolled her eyes.

“You don’t want to like boys, even though you do,” she clarified. Remus nodded miserably and sank into a chair, burying his face in his hands.

“Yeah,” he agreed, his voice muffled. “And that’s denial, which isn’t a sin but should be. And this –” He motioned with one hand between him and Madeline. “– is lust, which is a sin, too. And threesomes are definitely a sin, and –”

“And so is jealousy, which means so is bragging because it’s the main cause of jealousy. And so is gossip, because most of it is slander, isn’t it? And sadomasochism is definitely against the rules.” Remus peered at his lover through his fingers.

“Are you trying to make me feel worse, Maddie?” he asked. She smiled, that wicked grin again.

“No, Remus; I’m just pointing out that we’re all going to Hell with you, so it won’t be too bad.” Remus laughed lightly, removing his hands from his face and shaking his head.

“Thanks,” he muttered, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. Madeline snogged him breathless before leaving the library, letting him wait for Gideon on his own.

Remus had no doubts that he was definitely going to Hell, but he was immensely enjoying the road there. Gideon Prewett was currently making good on his threat/promise, and Remus never would have ever thought he’d enjoy sucking someone’s cock, but here he was, doing just that.

Gideon tasted good. It was an indescribable taste, not because it was _that_ good, but simply because Remus had never tasted anything similar. What tasted better than Gideon, though, were the sounds that Gideon was making. Just like with a girl, every sound of pleasure Gideon made went straight to Remus’s cock. Gideon was louder though. Well, not really louder, it was just that the pitch of his voice demanded more attention.

Gideon moaned again, causing Remus to follow suit. Gideon grabbed Remus’s tawny hair and pulled on it, and Remus moaned again, enjoying the pain. Gideon panted, apparently too short of breath to moan.

Remus relaxed his muscles as much as he could and attempted to deep-throat without gagging (he’d been doing so a lot, and hadn’t succeeded yet, and he was going to keep trying until he got it right.) As Gideon slid farther down Remus’s throat, he pulled harder on the younger boy’s hair, and Remus had to grab Gideon’s knees to keep from moaning and messing up the placement of the muscles in his throat. He gagged, drew back and glared at Gideon’s cock as if it had done something wrong, frustrated.

Gideon took his hands away from Remus’s hair and put them on his shoulders instead. Remus looked up at him, about to ask how you were supposed to do it right. Gideon winked at him and Remus shivered. He wanted to figure this out _now_ so that he could have Gideon touch him.

“Just do whatever feels natural,” Gideon told him with a smile. “You’ll get it.” Remus nodded and took Gideon’s cock back into his mouth. Remus got right to it, opening his throat and taking Gideon in as deep as he knew for sure he’d be comfortable with. He waited a second, debating just which impulse would feel best. Remus guessed Gideon was getting impatient because the older boy pulled on his hair again. That was probably the best thing he could have done for himself.

Remus moaned again at the slight pain, and grabbed Gideon’s hips, pulling himself closer. He stretched his tongue out, hooked it upward and pulled it back, and slid his whole head forward at the same time. Gideon’s cock slid right down his throat, simple as that. Gideon moaned loudly, pulling on Remus’s hair some more.

“Jesus, Lupin,” he gasped. Remus’s mouth tried to smile around Gideon’s cock, but it didn’t exactly work very well, so he just tightened his lips instead. With another moan, Gideon slid a hand underneath the neck of Remus’s t-shirt (which for some sick reason was till on) and scratched one of Remus’s worst scars, pulling his nails along after his hand as it retreated out of Remus’s shirt again.

Remus moaned (which was probably Gideon’s motive) and his hips bucked. He pulled back, and looked up at Gideon, eyes gone the characteristic werewolf yellow with lust. Luckily, his eyes were normally really light brown, so it wasn’t _too_ noticeable.

“I _need_ you to touch me now, Gideon,” Remus growled, though he didn’t move off his knees. Gideon grinned down at him.

“Why not touch yourself?”

“Well, I usually save that for when I’m alone,” Remus answered. “It seems a waste when I’m with someone else.” Gideon raised an eyebrow.

“What if they just wanted to watch you?” he asked.

“Do you?” Remus countered. Gideon’s grin widened.

“No.”

“Well, then…” Remus was extremely impatient, and Gideon’s hands looked extremely inviting. “Please?” Gideon laughed and pulled Remus up off the floor and onto the bed with him. He practically ripped off Remus’s pants and t-shirt and laid him flat on his back. Remus hummed in approval when Gideon rolled on top of him and rubbed their erections together.

“I know it’s technically not _touching_ you, but it’ll do, hm?” Gideon whispered in Remus’s ear, hot breath making Remus shiver.

“Uh – uh-huh.” Gideon set up a moderately fast pace, and placed his arms on either side of Remus’s head as he licked patterns all over Remus’s skin. Eventually, he made it back to Remus’s ear.

“I want to put something up your arse, Remus,” he told the younger boy bluntly. “Can I?”

“Uh,” Remus said, having to think about his answer longer than he should’ve because of the fact that Gideon hadn’t slowed down at all, and Remus’s mind was in more important places than the place where he knew how to properly use the English language. “Sure.” With a grin, Gideon bit Remus’s shoulder and scratched down Remus’s side with one hand while he reached for the lube on his bedside table with the other. Remus moaned and arched into his touch.

With the hand that had been scratching him, Gideon patted the inside of Remus’s knee, suggesting that he should spread his legs. Remus obeyed without hesitation. That hand kneaded Remus’s thigh, as the other put two lubricated fingers at Remus’s entrance. Remus gasped loudly.

The lube was cold.

He didn’t pay attention to that long, though, because one finger slipped inside him.

The initial burn of penetration didn’t put Remus off at all. In fact, it made him hotter, and he told Gideon so with a soft moan of pleasure. Gideon slid the finger a little further in and slowly moved it around a little. Remus panted, eyes closed and his hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. Gideon pushed in the second finger, and Remus’s back arched with the wonderful feeling of the pleasure of the first finger combined with the pain of the second. He panted some more.

“Okay?” Gideon asked. Remus opened his eyes and glared at him for asking such a stupid question. Gideon grinned and, holding Remus’s gaze, stretched out the second finger (his middle, so it was a little longer) and brushed it against Remus’s prostate.

Remus couldn’t breathe. He was sure he was going to die, right here, right now. And go to Hell. And he was going to love it. Gideon stretched out his finger and did it again. Remus still couldn’t breathe. He felt his muscles tense up. Gideon just needed to do that once or twice more and Remus’s fate would be sealed.

Gideon took his other hand off of Remus’s thigh and put his nails to Remus’s nipple. He scratched hard down Remus’s chest, drawing blood, at the same time as he touched Remus’s prostate again.

Remus came.


	8. Tea With Remus

It was Wednesday again.

Remus walked cheerfully into the room where the girls met every week as if he belonged there. The room fell silent. Remus grinned and glanced at Lily.

“Did you think I didn’t know you lot did this?” he asked. “I don’t believe popular belief.”

“Are you mad?” Natalie asked. Remus shook his head.

“No. I came in here because no one talked to me after Madeline left the library last night.” He raised an eyebrow. “I was out late.” Several girls giggled. “Anyway,” Remus continued. “I figured you’d want the latest, am I right?”

“Yes, definitely,” said Amy. Remus turned away from the eleven girls in the room, fixing himself a bit of tea – cream no sugar.

“I like sex with girls better,” he said slowly, think about each word. “Not because it’s really any better-feeling, but because it’s easier. With a boy you have to think about it a little more.” He sat down.

Madeline immediately straddled him and he nearly spilled his tea.

“How was it otherwise?” she demanded. Remus grinned, adjusting the grip he had on his teacup.

“Almost as good as you,” he answered. “But not quite.”

“Oh?” Madeline raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“His nails weren’t long enough.” Several of the surrounding girls gasped.

“So it’s true?” Natalie asked in awe. Remus smiled kindly, the expression contrasting sharply with the fact he’d just revealed. Madeline giggled.

“Told you,” she hissed at them all.

Remus stayed with the girls until dinner, and each one asked him twenty questions, and each one asked him at least once if he was sure he wasn’t gay.

He assured them he wasn’t, and snogged Madeline silent to prove it.


	9. The Last

She’d been the best he’d ever had. Not quite Afterglow Material, but still the best. Sirius was going to give her a compliment – just as soon as he remembered what her name was. Before he got the chance, though, she spoke.

“Get out.”

“You know, that was really – what?” Sirius stared blankly at her, sure he’d heard wrong.

“I said get out.” Nope, he’d heard right. Still, it didn’t quite register. After about two seconds of waiting impatiently, she pushed Sirius right out of his own bed, handed him a pile of wrinkled clothes and a shoe, and directed him vaguely in the general direction of the door out of the dormitory. Numbly, he exited, pulling his robe over himself as he went.

In the Common Room, Sirius headed straight for Remus.

Remus looked up from his Transfiguration homework at the sound of someone throwing themselves onto the floor beside his armchair with a dramatic huff.

It was Sirius, and he looked very upset. His bottom lip was sticking out, his eyes trained on the ground, and his hair messed up in a way that was obviously not purposeful.

“Padfoot, what’s wrong?” Remus asked, setting aside his parchment.

“It’s Zeus, King of All Gods,” Sirius muttered. “And nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh, don’t lie, Sirius,” Remus scolded gently. Then he rolled his eyes. “Fine then, what’s wrong, _Zeus_?”

“King of All Gods,” Sirius added. With a sigh and a smile, Remus pulled his parchment back toward him. This was going to take a while, and he didn’t have two halves of a brain for nothing.

“King of All Gods,” he agreed. Then he waited, slowly working his way through his Transfiguration while Sirius’s mood dampened the atmosphere. Finally, Sirius spoke up.

“She kicked me out, Moony,” he said. Remus froze halfway through a word. “Kicked me out of my own bed before I even had a chance to remember her name.”

Remus surreptitiously pulled out another piece of parchment and began a letter to Madeline while Sirius continued.

“Didn’t even get to tell her she wasn’t Afterglow Material, Moony. I feel horrible.”

 _Dear Maddie,  
So sorry, but I’ve some not entirely welcome (for you) news to divulge. _

“Make me feel better, Moony,” Sirius begged pitifully. “I bet you’d be good at it.”

 _I’m going to have to postpone –_

“Moony, will you sleep with me?”

 _cancel our meeting tonight.  
XOXO – Remus _

Remus folded the letter carefully into thirds. He’d magic it to Madeline later.

“Moony?” Sirius asked. “Will you?” Hoping it wouldn’t ruin his life, Remus nodded.

Remus had officially decided that he like sex with girls better than sex with boys, except when that boy was Sirius. Sex with Sirius was the best sex ever – better than sex with Madeline, even. Remus _loved_ sex with Sirius.

There was one aspect of sex with Sirius that Remus knew he wouldn’t like, though. He was not looking forward to the moment when Sirius would tell him he wasn’t Afterglow Material, and to get out. It was coming soon, Remus knew – he could smell the sated contentment on Sirius’s skin.

With a sigh that ghosted playfully across Remus’s face, Sirius snuggled closer, pulling Remus against his chest and burring one hand in the werewolf’s tawny hair. Remus tensed in anticipation of Sirius’s rejection.

“Moony?” Sirius whispered, his breath cruelly landing on Remus’s ear. Remus swallowed hard and waited. “Moony, don’t get mad, but –”

Remus didn’t let Sirius finish. Instead, he got up and began to get dressed, ignoring Sirius’s protest of, “Wait! Moony, come on!” Somewhere deep-down, Remus knew Sirius wouldn’t ask him to stay just to throw him out, but deep-down is quite buried, and as a result is hard to hear. Remus continued to get dressed.

“Moony, please,” Sirius whined. “Remus!” That made Remus stop. Sirius always called him Moony – except, apparently, during sex – and hearing his given name from Sirius’s mouth was a shock.

“Fine,” Remus snapped, covering up how much Sirius saying his name had affected him with a bad mood. “Say it, then.” Sirius gulped and averted his gaze.

“Don’t get mad,” he began again. “But, Moony – Remus, will you… Will you stay?” Remus blinked a few times before dropping his shirt back on the floor. Then he laughed in relief and climbed swiftly back into the bed with Sirius.

“Sirius,” he mumbled into Sirius’s hair, shaking his head. “Sirius, why would I be mad that you wanted me to stay?” Remus ran his hands down Sirius’s bare sides, making the other boy shiver and snuggle up close again.

“Because – because maybe I don’t mean just stay for the Afterglow,” Sirius explained. “Maybe I mean, you know, _stay_.” Remus grinned and kissed the top of Sirius’s head. Not only was he Afterglow Material, but apparently he was worth a Second Time, too. It gave him butterflies in his stomach.

“So… you’d like to sleep with me more than once?” Remus clarified, just to make sure.

“No,” Sirius corrected with a whisper and a blush. “I’d like to hold your hand.”


	10. Epilogue

They’d been dating – not just fucking, but really _dating_ \-- for three weeks now. They hadn’t told anyone yet, but Remus suspected that Madeline knew. She wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing after all.

Anyway, they were planning to tell everyone today at lunch. They were going to walk into the Great Hall, holding hands, and then they were going to snog.

Cheerfully – and bluntly – Remus followed Sirius into the Great Hall. They were barely a centimetre away from each other and they both were grinning. Being close to each other did that to them.

They marched proudly over to Gryffindor Table and Sirius, still holding Remus’s hand, climbed right onto it. Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius pulled on his hand impatiently. Rolling his eyes, Remus climbed onto the table after his boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see Madeline practically quivering with excitement.

“Ready?” Sirius asked. Remus raised an eyebrow again, as if to say ‘Am I ever not?’ Sirius grinned wider, and snogged him.

There were a few moments of silence after they pulled apart, but then –

 _“I thought you weren’t gay, Remus!”_ Remus blushed.

It was Wednesday again.

Remus and Gideon were there this time, and Remus had dragged Sirius with him, warning him to behave himself if he ever wanted sex again, ever.

Sirius tried his best, but when one is faced with eleven angry girls and one angry gay man, one tends to lose one’s cool.

They were all demanding explanations. Well, all except Gideon, who just glared a glare that demanded someone come closer so that he could punch them. They all wanted to know _why_ they weren’t Afterglow Material, and it had better be a good reason, too, or they were all going to kill him one piece at a time – and they’d start with his balls first.

Sirius gulped and tried to think up a good enough lie. None was forthcoming. He glanced desperately at Remus, silently begging his boyfriend for much needed aid.

“Be romantic,” Remus suggested with a shrug. Sirius nodded and opened his mouth.

Remus had seen the looks on everyone’s faces, and he knew they were ready to painfully dismember Sirius on the spot. Gideon’s and Lily’s faces were the scariest. He gulped and heard Sirius follow suit. Maybe this hadn’t been the greatest idea.

“Be romantic,” Remus told his boyfriend (he very much loved the word boyfriend and used it as often as he could.) He shrugged hopelessly, wishing the gesture showed he wasn’t worried, rather than the fact that he was about to piss himself (though, not really. Werewolves just didn’t do such things.) Sirius nodded at Remus’s suggestion and opened his mouth.

The most beautiful (and sappiest) story Remus had ever heard fell out.

Sirius described, in detail, how much he loved Remus, and that the twelve other people in the room were only not Afterglow Material – to him that is – because they weren’t Remus, and Sirius was stupid to sleep with them – not that they weren’t great – in the first place, because he should’ve just asked Remus out, and the whole problem would’ve been solved and done with and no one would ever have gotten hurt and it was all his fault, because he was a prat.

The girls all got tears in their eyes, while Gideon kept rolling his. Remus felt an ache in his chest, and he couldn’t help but wish what Sirius had said was as true as it had sounded.

It was Thursday morning.

It was Thursday morning, and on Wednesday night Sirius and Remus had had the best sex of their combined existences. It was Thursday morning, and they were snuggled up in Sirius’s bed surrounded by the smell of sex. It was Thursday morning and Remus was depressed.

Remus was thinking about the story Sirius had told the girls (plus Gideon) yesterday. And Remus was wishing that story were true. Sirius shifted beside him and opened his eyes.

“Hey,” he said gruffly, voice thick with sleep. “G’mornin’.” Remus forced a smile.

“Yeah, Sirius,” he answered. “Good morning.” Instantly, Sirius was wide awake.

“Moony? What’s wrong?” Sirius adjusted and leaned up on his elbow to better look into Remus’s face. Remus shrugged – well, shrugged as best he could laying down and with Sirius half on top of him.

“Just… Well, I – I just wish that that story you told, you know yesterday, was... true.” There was a pause.

“Who said it wasn’t?” Sirius asked quietly.

“Well, no one,” Remus replied reasonably. “But I just assumed you – because – just to get out of – you – it – Was it?” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Remus, it was.” He placed as soft kiss on Remus’s soft lips. “Every word of it was. What better lie is there than the truth, right? That’s the Marauder Motto.” He smiled, but Remus saw the ‘Please believe me, Moony’ in his eyes.

And that was the deciding factor. It always was, wasn’t it?

“Yeah,” Remus whispered. “No better lie than the truth.” Remus felt a golden bubble rising up in his stomach, pushing his heart to soaring heights, and the corners of his mouth rose with it. He wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck and rolled them over with a laugh. He kissed Sirius soundly. “You should lie all the time, then, if that’s our Motto.” Sirius grinned up at him.

“Only to you, Moony, only to you.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
